The Music of Pern
Lyrics from:http://www.opland-freeman.com/pernmusic/index.htm Page needs to be written, and also links needed for other Pernese songs (such as Wind Blossom's Song). The Masterharper of Pern CD Sunset's Gold CD Other Songs and Verses Wind Blossom's Song "Wind Blossom's Song" (From Todd McCaffrey's Dragonsblood) A thousand voices keen at night; A thousand voices wail; A thousand voices cry in fright; A thousand voices fail. You followed them, young healer lass, 'Till they could not be seen. A thousand dragons made their loss, A bridge 'tween you and me. And in the cold and darkest night A single voice is heard A single voice, both clear and bright; It says a single word. That word is what you now must say To open up the door; In Benden Weyr, to lead the way To all my healing lore. It is little I can give to you To save both Weyr and Hold; It is little I can offer you Who paid with dragon gold... From Dragonsinger Chapter 1 The little queen all golden Flew hissing at the sea To stop each wave Her clutch to save She ventured bravely. As she attacked the sea in rage A holderman came nigh Along the sand Fishnet in hand And saw the queen midsky. He stared at her in wonder For often he'd been told That such as she Could never be Who hovered there, bright gold. He saw her plight and quickly He looked up the cliff he faced And saw a cave Above the wave In which her eggs he placed. The little queen all golden Upon his shoulder stood Her eyes all blue Glowed of her true Undying gratitude. Chapter 2 Harper, tell me of the road That leads beyond this Hold, That wends its way beyond the hill… Does it go further on until It ends in sunset’s gold? Chapter 3 Speak softly to my lizard fair Nor raise your hand to me. For they are quick to take offense And quicker to champion me. Chapter 4 Harper, your song has a sorrowful sound Though the tune was written as gay. Your voice is sad and your hands are slow, And your eye meeting mine turns away Chapter 5 My nightly craft is winged in white; A dragon of night-dark sea. Swiftborn, dreambound, and rudderless; Her captain and crew are me. I sail a hundred sleeping tides Where no seaman’s ever been And only my white-winged craft and I Know the marvels we have seen. Chapter 6 The tears I feel today I’ll wait to shed tomorrow. Though I’ll not sleep this night Nor find surcease from sorrow. My eyes must keep their sight: I dare not be tear-blinded. I must be free to talk Not choked with grief, clear-minded. But my grief will never go. Menolly’s “Song for Petiron” Chapter 7 Don’t leave me alone! A cry in the night, Of anguish heart-striking, Of soul-killing fright. Live for my living, Or else I must die. Don't leave me alone! A world heard that cry. Chapter 8 Gather! Gather! It’s a gather day! No work for us, and Thread’s away. Stalls are building, square’s swept clear, Gather all from far and near. Bring your marks and bring your wares, Bring your family for there’s Food and drink and fun and song. The Hold flag flies: so gather along! Chapter 9 The fickle wind’s my foe, With tide his keen ally. They’re jealous of my sea’s love And rouse her with their lie. Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea, Heed not their stormy wile But bear me safely to my Hold And from their watery trial. - Eastern Sea Hold Song Chapter 10 Then my feet took off and my legs went, too, And my body was obliged to follow. Me with my hands and my mouth full of cress And my throat too dry to swallow. - Menolly’s “Running Song” Chapter 11 O Tongue, give sound to joy and sing Of hope and promise on dragonwing! Category:music